


Squeal for me

by Shibakamiko



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Because of Reasons, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay Kurusu Akira, M/M, Teenage Dorks, Tickling, also Akira like Ryuji's legs a lot lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shibakamiko/pseuds/Shibakamiko
Summary: Maybe Akira's first intentions had been of the purest and most innocent kind. He swear it wasn't premeditated, at least, not even as payback for the lungs-murdering run Ryuji just made him go through. But sometimes life gives you a little impromptu gift, and one would have to be crazy to turn it down, no? Especially when it concerns a certain blond of your acquaintances that you may or may not have a huge crush on.





	Squeal for me

**Author's Note:**

> Another old something from my soon-to-die Tumblr blog. Originally a gift for a very dear friend of mine, who absolutely loves Ryuji.  
> And.... what can I say. I have no excuse for finding tickles cute and sneaking some in every fandom X'D

“Man, I’m beat…!”

Ten laps around the school might have been a _little_ bit too much for a start. Especially so late in the evening. Ryuji was wheezing and grunting, hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath, but Akira didn’t fare any better than his friend. Without the wall as support, he would probably have ended up sprawled on the ground, stranded whale-like. Damn. He _really_ wasn’t the sportive type.

“I thi… think we should… lower our standards… next time…” the brunet panted, sweat trickling down his face. He wiped his forehead and grimaced. Ugh… sticky. What he wouldn’t give for a shower, right here and now.

“Oh c’mon!” Despite the fatigue, Ryuji flashed him a bright smile. “We did it…! Ain’t that motivating?”

Akira pondered on the thought. Yeah, in a way it might be, indeed. But try as he might, he couldn’t see the experience as a positive one while his lungs and muscles burned like hell itself. If anything, his first impression right now would be more along the lines of: _“I’m never doing that again…”_

“I… wouldn’t say half killing ourselves can be seen as “motivating”.”

His comment made the blond chuckle. A breathless, fatigue-laced laugh, but a laugh anyway.

“Haha… yeah, guess you’re kinda right.” His hands ran down his legs, rubbing the sore muscles, and he gave a sigh. “Frick… my legs hurt so bad. It really had been a while.”

Akira’s eyes were automatically drawn to the aforementioned body parts. Maybe it was all that time in the track team, but Ryuji really had nice legs. Well-shaped, with just the right amount of muscles. To say our local transfer student had a weird fetish for them would have been a bit of an over-exaggeration, but… well, he certainly did like when his friend wore those shorts of his.

… Then again, he liked practically everything Ryuji-related…

“Want me to massage them for you?”

Hold on… _Where did that come from??  
_ He never intended to say that out loud! A wave of heat crept up his cheeks, and he quickly turned his head, pretending to adjust his glasses. Zero subtlety here… Could he get more obvious that that? Without wearing a pink neon light over his head claiming “ _heyyy dude, I’m gay for you!_ ”, he doubted it.

“Wow, you’d do that?”

Ryuji wasn’t shocked though. He just stared at the brunet, eyes sparkling, and _god he looked like a puppy before a treat,_ how was Akira supposed to resist that??

“Hm, well yeah?” he tried not to choke on his word, and not to seem too eager either. Mildly interested. Yeah, that was the perfect attitude. “I mean, it could help…?”

He didn’t have to argue more. Ryuji threw his arms in the air in a victory pose, smiling wide.

“Aw yuss! Thanks dude, you’re the best!”

No sooner said than done. He flopped down face down on one of the nearby benches. Kicking his sneakers off for good measure. And urged the other to come with excited gestures.

Akira stayed frozen for a moment. Ok. So he had been stressing for nothing; Ryuji was completely at ease with those kind of things. Good. He saw no reason to complain. Skittering to the bench, he threw one leg over it and sat down at his friend’s feet. He took a little moment to enjoy the view. First time he was seen those lovely legs from so close, after all - and nothing could guarantee it wasn’t a one-in-a-lifetime chance. Then his hands found the pale skin of Ryuji’s calf. And he began massaging. Kneading gently up and down.

He didn’t expect such a result. The blond melting under his touch like this… The image gap was almost unbelievable. Yet here he was, head resting on crossed arms, a tiny smile curving his lips, giving little sighs and happy purrs… and this was all a serious threat to Akira’s heart already.  
But then it had to get worse. He _moaned_. He fucking moaned, and Akira swore he could have died right here and there.

“Mmhn… frick. That feels damn good. You’ve got golden hands there man.”

How. Was he. Supposed. To answer that?? _Breath Akira, play it cool, don’t make the situation any weirder…_

“Glad you like it.”

There. Nailed it. He could do this, he could-

“Mmpf… heehee…”

Oh fuck. Oooh fuck, that was an even cuter sound – close to a giggle? Why, he had no idea, but he knew he wanted to hear more. So he repeated his previous motion. Fingers very softly rubbing the patches of skin right beneath the hollow of Ryuji’s knees. And sure enough, there came that adorable sound again.

“Aha w-watch it!” The blond jolted a bit, and shoot his friend a somewhat bashful look. “It… kinda tickles.”

“Tickles?”

Now the Phantom Thieves leader was really struggling with himself not to not let his interest show. But he _was_ interested, oh-so much. Come on, imagine the thing: Ryuji Sakamoto, the delinquent everyone at school seemed to avoid, the guy he’d been crushing on since the very first time… was _ticklish??_ One of the particularities he found the cutest on Earth?? This was almost too good to be true!

“You’re sensitive there?” Nonchalantly, he let his blunt nails wriggle behind the other male’s knees.

“W-well, yeah I suppose I a-aahahaha hehey!” Trying to protect the soft hollows, Ryuji bent his legs immediately. But the brunet pulled them down again and proceeded to hold him there, his own knees pressing on both sides of the blond’s ankles, plus one hand pinning them from above. Which allowed his other hand to indulge in some 100% assumed tickle-attack.

Of course, Ruiji’s reactions followed suit. He full-out _laughed_.

“Aaah! Ahakiraaa…! You friggin’ jeheherk!”

So pure. So beautiful. The cutest sound on Earth. Akira could have sworn he had ascended to heaven, just from hearing it. Shyness be damned. He liked this way too much. A playful grin bloomed on his lips, and he did nothing to hide it.

“Ouch, that’s not really nice.” he chastised. “And here I was, trying to help~”

His fingers traveled down those toned legs, wriggling all over. And in turn, the blond had no choice but to release a barrage of giggles. Using his arms as only leverage, he made an attempt to get up and away from his mischievous friend. But that scrawny tickle monster apparently had some – well-hidden – strength, because he could struggle all he wanted, he was getting nowhere.  
For lack of a better option, he glared angrily.

“Youhou’re not helping rihight- noooo!!” So much for glaring; with Akira’s nails raking up and down his socked soles now, his arms gave up and he ended up flat on the bench again, laughing hysterically. “ _Nohot the feet!_ Not the feeheeheeheet!!”

Akira snickered along. Without stopping his ministrations, of course.

“Geez, you’re _so_ ticklish. Big tough guy, falling apart so easily… Who would have thought, hm?” Oh dear. He really sounded like a nasty crimeboy here. Ah, who cared.

Ryuji hit the bench with his fists, legs tensing and struggling in denial.

“Aham nahat tihicklish!!” Yeaaah, very convincing lie mate… Besides, a second later he felt Akira’s index slip under the hem of his left sock, and he totally _yelped_. “ _Frick_!! Y-you leehehe-leave that thing alohohone!!”

“Can’t do that. Massages have to be done directly on bare skin, you know? Or else it loses all meaning.”

Akira’s grin could have put a devil to shame. Without any consideration for his friend’s threats nor his pitiful resistances, he rolled the piece of clothing down as much as he could, until Ryuji’s toes were the only part still under cover. And let his fingers have a taste of that pink sole. Wow… if felt so damn soft? Much more than he expected. Heh, so Ryuji _did_ take care of himself! Another discovery to note on his diary today~

On his part, Ryuji also had a few notes to take, about the other male. First, he had a very disturbing gift for teasing. And second, _he was a freaking sadist!_

“Thihis is noho massage and you knohow it!!” he protested among uncontrollable cackles.

His poor assaulted feet twisted and curled, but nothing seemed to really hinder Akira’s progression. Down and down he went, over the heel, the arch… and _fuck_ , the brunet might have no idea, but Ryuji knew perfectly well where this was heading to. Did that help though? Not one bit! In fact, the anticipation probably made it twice as bad. Because when Akira finally touched his worst spot, that tiiiiny area right under the ball of his foot… he all but _squealed_.  
A loud, high-pitched, very un-Ryuji-like squeal.

“YIIIIIIEEEPPP…!!”

There was a moment of silence. Akira’s fingers stilling over the spot. Ryuji panting and biting his lip in embarrassment. Then a happy smile bloomed on the raven-haired teen’s face, and he smashed both hands over his mouth in glee.

“Oh… my… god… oh my god, I can’t believe it. Did you just… _squeal_?!” Holy cow, that was adorable! How could such a lovely sound even exist?? How could _Ryuji_ , of all people, be able to produce it?? Anatomically speaking, he had no idea how it could work, but the fact remained, it worked, and it was officially his new favorite sound ever. Oh, bless that day…!

Busy as he was cooing about the cuteness of it all, he didn’t even notice he had released his hold on his friend’s ankles. Didn’t even notice Ryuji had pulled his legs away and was getting up a bit laboriously. He only came down to planet Earth when said blond had turned around. And stared at him with quite an unmistakable look…

A look that screamed revenge.

Akira gave a yelp of his own. In a rush of panic, he tried to get up from the bench and run away. But his friend, now free, was quick to grab him by the knees and drag him back down. Before he could even realize what exactly was happening, Ryuji was already looming over him. One hand holding Akira’s wrists above his head, the other positioned at the boy’s hip.  
The brunet gulped. Oh no. From this side, the situation didn’t look half as funny anymore.

“Making fun of me, are ya?” Ryuji smiled, teasing him. “Whaddya say now? Should we see if _you_ squeal too when laughing your pretty ass off?”

The brunet’s eyes widened behind his glasses. Wait-wait-wait. Did he just say… “pretty ass”?? Did he misunderstood… or was it a real compliment? Nah, no way, it couldn’t be, the blond probably didn’t mean that… And anyway, there was more important matters right now. Namely, saving his ass, pretty or not, from an incoming death by tickles. Priorities, dammit!

“Err p-please don’t tickle me…?” His best puppy eyes got put to the test. And failed. He only managed to make Ryuji’s already wicked grin turn even worse.

“Oh you bet I will! B’sides, dude…” and leaning over, he whispered in Akira’s ear, “it’s called _massage_ ~”

The following minutes went in a blur for the aggressor turned victim. There were squeals, just like Ryuji wanted. But also a symphony of shrieks, squeaks and mewls, with a little begging on top. All throughout his own personal trip to hell though, Akira could have sworn he saw his friend smile down at him. A warm, sweet smile. Full of care and… something else he couldn’t really name, or didn’t dare to.  
One thing he was sure of: during that time, Ryuji was looking at him exactly like he himself looked at the gorgeous, adorable blond. And he started to think that maybe, just maybe, those feelings deep in his heart weren’t just unrequited or one-sided…

That question would still need an answer. But later. Enough discoveries for one day. He had a lot to write down already. Too bad sounds couldn’t get recorded on paper, like one could do with words…  
Either way, he sure as hell intended to hear that squeal again one day.


End file.
